Todd Casil's the Name, Insanity's the Game
by Perfect-Wretched
Summary: What happens after poor Todd, formerly known as "SQUEE!" rots in the aslyum for a while? Rated M because I don't want to be sued for language and gore.
1. Todd and the Insane Game

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM or any of….uh…anything associated with it. Yeah. **_

"I'd like to go home." a voice quietly said, devoid of emotion and hope.

"They can't hear you." another replied tartly.

"I'd like to go home." the first repeated.

"No one's coming to help."

"Shut up, Schmee. I'd like to go home." the voice became tinted with melancholy and annoyance.

"Why do you keep saying that, Todd?"

"Because it helps me keep track of time." Todd mumbled. "It's hard, here. I don't know what time it is, and that makes me nervous. I'd like to go home."

"Couldn't you say something else?'"

"No. I'd like to go home."

The second voice sighed exasperatedly.

It was a small, padded room with the only source of light being the moon that shone in from the single barred window, beyond either of the speaker's reach. In the far corner, as far away from the window as the space allowed, was a young man.

His eyes were a muddy brown, and his hair was black and scraggly atop his head. The people who were supposed to take care of him cut it regularly, but it was much too short for Todd's liking. He was about 15 years of age, though if you'd have asked him, he wouldn't have known.

The asylum had a terrible year without enough funding, and so he wore tattered clothes instead of a proper straightjacket and strange boots that he refused to take off, insisting that if he did, someone important would be upset with him; someone he was both deathly afraid of and who he considered to be the only person left who cared.

They had been a gift to him the day he was admitted into the place, though they were much too big then. Now, they fit perfectly, and Todd was oddly proud to wear them.

"I would very much like to go home..." he whispered. Next to the door, just across from him, was an old, stuffed bear. It had been sewn together countless times, and obviously loved a little too much in its hayday; its nose all but rubbed off, its fur a dismal color of brown, and a dark stain on the front where there had been countless tears shed.

When Todd was younger, he used to talk to the bear constantly. He believed that the bear could speak back, and it often had disturbing ideas. Todd decided long ago that the habit was childish and attempted to break the habit. However, the trauma on his brain was too much to bear without something to soak it up, and in the place of the bear, a new person grew. He was small, and young, but old enough to have a full grip on sarcasm. His eyes and hair were the same color as the old bear's fur, his grin just as crooked. He was the new Schmee, and Todd believed that so long as the bear existed, so would he.

"Stop it." Schmee grumbled. "No one's listening."

"I don't want anyone to listen, Schmee." Todd explained. "_I'm_ listening. And when I'm listening, I know what time it is."

"What time is it, then?" Schmee raised an eyebrow.

Todd lolled his head to look at Schmee blearily, his eyes darkened from lack of sleep.

"Time to leave this place, Schmee." he said finally. "Time to go home."

Schmee laughed cruelly. "That's not the first time you'd said that, Todd. And it hasn't happened yet."

"It will." Todd lolled back to look out the window. "I'd really like to go home..."

_**A/N: Fun fact: both The Baku's Servant and Todd Casil and the Insane Game are from my original fanfiction-writing site which is actually a blog. I'm just transferring it. Review and stuff.**_


	2. Todd and the Pudding of Evil

It was morning, now, the sun shining blearily through dark clouds down on the aslyum's favorite little patient.

He looked up at the sun and smiled crookedly; a habit, he'd learned, that seemed to be contagious.

"Look, Schmee." he whispered. "It's the sun. It's morning."

"Mm." Schmee replied noncommittedly. "I see that. Not a wink of sleep, again, Todd. At this rate, you'll go crazy for real."

Todd blinked.

"Then..." he mused softly, "If I went crazy for real, would they let me go? Because I came here when I wasn't crazy, so if I was, they'd let me go?"

Schmee laughed harshly. "Don't count on it." he snickered.

Suddenly, a thought came to Todd's mind. His eyes widened in horror and his entire body went stiff as a board. He clawed at his own hands ferverently and little beads of sweat popped up on his forehead.

"Schmee!" he hissed worriedly. "It's _morning_!"

"Yes, Todd. We've been through this before. Sunshine means morning. Remember our little talk?" Schmee said sardonically, throwing Todd a sideways _look_.

"No, no," Todd shook his head desperately, "Sunshine means-"

Before he could finish, there was a loud tapping at the metal door and a harsh voice shouted, "Come get yer slop!"

Schmee's eyes slid over to the door, his arms crossed.

"Oh. Right. The pudding." he muttered sarcastically. "How could I forget?"

"Uh..Uh..." Todd was shaking now, then he dashed over to grab the bear, upon which the other boy vanished. "SAVE ME SCHMEE!" he shrieked in terror, sprinting back to his safe corner and cowering with the bear clutched in his hands.

Under the doorflap, as though feeding a dog, a small bowl of what appeared to be brown pudding was shoved.

Todd let loose the high-pitched 'Squee!' sound he'd once been nicknamed after, and scuttled as close to the wall as he possibly could.

"When are you going to stop being so afraid of the fucking pudding?" Schmee asked, suddenly by his side. "It's _pudding._ Get over it."

"It's _eeevill..."_ Todd hissed back. "Don't be so loud, Schmee...you'll wake it up."

"We've been over this, Todd. The pudding doesn't-"

Suddenly, as if on cue, the glop inside of the bowl leaped up and pointed at Todd menacingly.

"Alright!" it shouted, its 'finger' dripping pudding all over the padded floor. "YOU! Get over here and fight me, ya wuss!"

Todd shrieked again. "It's awake!" he wailed, hiding his face in Schmee's bear-body. "HIDE ME, SCHMEE!"

Schmee sighed exapseratedly and face-palmed. "Todd-"

The glop laughed, interrupting Schmee again, and put its 'hands' where its hips would be. "You're too chicken, is that it, ya little sissy? Get over here!"

Todd mumbled intelligbly, babbling something about monsters and saving. He rocked back and forth on his heels, his face still buried in Schmee's bear-stomach.

Schmee looked at Todd sideways, then sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright." he said finally. "If it'll get you to shut up, I'll defeat this pudding for you. Okay?"

Todd nodded and went back to mumbling.

There was a squelch, a squeal and a _plop!,_ and then silence. Schmee tapped Todd on the head.

"Alright." he said again. "It's okay. You can come out now."

Todd peeked out from over his arm to see if he was telling the truth. The pudding was now a mess on the metal door, smeared all over it as though painted. He sighed in relief and allowed himself to relax, turning to Schmee with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Schmee." he hugged the bear. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Schmee nodded sagely and looked out the window.

"You'd go insane." he replied, his tone filled with grim humor and fact.

_**A/N: Yeah. Pretty much, you just make up a crazy kind of title and go with it. Just…just go with it.**_


	3. Todd and 'That Sound'

After the trouble with the pudding, Todd had decided that it was time to take a break. He set Schmee down at the far end of the room, avoiding the bits of brown goo now splattered across the floor, and took up his own corner.

"Okay, Schmee," he said confidently. "Let's talk about home."

Schmee's boy-self appeared next to the bear and scowled. "Home?" he echoed. "There is no home for you, Todd. Home is where someone's waiting for you. But no one's waiting for you. Not even-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Todd shrieked, cowering. "If you say it, _he'll_ come! He'll _hear you!" _

"I doubt it, Todd," Schmee sighed, annoyed.

"You don't understand, Schmee," Todd whimpered. "He always knows. He's listening. He's watching. Waiting. For me. I know he is. He said he would be."

He stood, reaching towards the barred window as if imagining the world within his fingertips, his eyes wide.

"You see, Schmee, I am Todd. But to him, I am Squee. Two sides of the same coin. The same boy, the same pain, the same fate. But Todd..." he shook his head sadly. "Todd has no one. Todd is alone. Forever. Squee..."

His hands clenched into fists, and his gaze grew vacant. "Squee has _him_. And always will. Forever."

He looked back at Schmee, gripping his own face within his hands.

"Do you see? Todd cannot be Squee, and Squee cannot be Todd. Two people, Schmee." he held up two fingers away from eachother. "Two. But they share the same body. They share the same past."

He sighed and flopped back down, lolling his head against the padded wall. "You don't see," he mumbled flatly. "You can't see. Only I can see."

His eyes rolled to Schmee and he rubbed his neck tiredly. "Am I crazy, Schmee?" he asked softly.

Schmee was about to reply, when something interrupted him. It was a noise, a crashing, banging sound that came from the other hall. Todd made a face.

He'd never liked that sound. It had happened at least once a day, and Todd was sick of it. It was loud, and annoying. He shouted at it sometimes, but it would keep going until it stopped.

"I'm having a CONVERSATION here!" He yelled.

Sound did it again, louder, as though speaking back. _'Ppptthhhbbb'_.

"Shut up!"

_'Make me'_. Sound taunted.

"I will!" Todd growled, getting up and going over to his own door. He slammed his boot against it, hard, creating a _clang, rattle_ sound.

_'Ooh I'm scared.'_ Sound didn't stop.

"Well I-" Todd began, but was interrupted by something he hadn't heard in a long time. It was a voice. A real voice, not one that came from himself, nor was it one that came from the guards.

"Who are you talking to, you fucking psycho? I'm _trying_ to escape!"

Todd gaped at the door. It had never made _that_ kind of Sound.

He put his ear up to the door and tapped on it gently, getting dried chocolate in his hair and on his hand.

"H-hello?" he called timidly. "Sound?"

"That's not my name!" It shouted at him. "Now shut the fuck up!"

Todd flew backwards, flinging himself into his safe corner.

"Schmee!' he hissed. "Did you hear that?"

The boy nodded. "I did." he replied.

"What...what _IS_ it?" Todd asked, totally in awe.

"I think it's a girl, Todd."

"A girl?" Todd blinked, confused.

He hadn't seen a girl, or even spoken to one in so long. The last time he did...he'd had been made fun of by a really mean girl. Thinking back, it probably scarred him for life, as he eyeball fell out not soon after she'd laughed at him.

He shuddered. "Sch..Schmee?" he asked quietly.

"Mm?" The boy looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

Todd was silent for a minute. "I don't like Sound anymore." he finished. "Girls are scary."

Schmee made a face. "I thought you didn't like Sound in the first place."

Todd shook his head and looked at the door, his eyes so wide, they practically bugged out of his sockets. "I didn't. But...Sound's scary now." He curled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his arms, staring at the door. He stayed like that until Sound, who now had a girl's voice too, stopped banging, and the asylum regained its dismal silence.

_**A/N: I suppose Sound is something of an OC, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't show up after this. Maybe.**_


	4. Todd and Stuff

"I tried the stew," Todd mumured to Schmee. "It really _was_ delicious. Though the dead rat floating in it ruined the taste a little."

Schmee rolled his eyes. "Mm. That's nice, Todd."

"Schmee?" Todd asked quietly. "Do you think the neighbor-man would...come and save me if I shouted loud enough?"

The other boy laughed harshly, his teeth looking yellow in the light from the setting sun. "Probably not."

"Schmee?"

"What?"

Todd looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers, twirling them and watching as though it were a dance between them. "What if I shouted really, _really_ loud? And I said his name? Would he rescue me, then?"

Schmee examined his fingernails, seemingly bored. "I thought he scared you."

There was silence. Todd pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, staring at the opposite wall with a sad look on his face.

"He did," he replied, finally.

"So why the sudden concern? Forget it, Todd. You're never getting out of here."

Todd sniffled and ran his arm under his nose. "Schmee...even if those scary aliens, or those kids who made fun of me, or even Pepito...if they came here and said they'd let me out, I'd follow them out. And they wouldn't scare me anymore. I just want to get out now."

Schmee shook his head in mock sympathy. "Oh, I know, Todd. I know. But you can't get out."

Todd frowned and his eyebrows creased together. "Why not?"

Schmee grinned, cracking his face in half as though he knew something Todd didn't. "Because. You can't. You're not strong enough, and you're not smart enough."

"Hey!" Todd stood indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Schmee sighed and put his head in the palm of his hand. "Oh, nothing, Todd. Just that you can't _ever_ get out because you're not good enough."

Todd pointed at Schmee angrily, now drawn up to his full height. "You don't know anything!" he exclaimed. "I could leave right now!"

"You're all talk."

Todd made a face at Schmee, and ran to the window, leaping up and grabbing onto the bars. He put his face to them and began shouting.

"HE-YY!" he yelled. "NNY! CRAZY NEIGHBOR-MAN! COME AND GET ME! HEY-"

"You don't have to yell." A voice interrupted, suave and yet strangely hoarse in its own way. "I can hear you just fine."

Todd looked up in shock as two boots came into view by the window. The boots were connected to long, spindly legs and a stick-thin body connected to a head. The head had two eyes, like most people, an old scar above the left eye, and hair that was black, short and scraggly, with two strands on the front of the head that looked like they'd been growing for longer than the rest.

The figure grinned and crouched down by the window, peering at Todd. Todd felt his breath catch in his throat as he stared at this person whom he knew so well, the object of so many of his childhood nightmares, and yet his savior from being scarred even worse than he already was.

"Hello, Squee. It's been a while." Nny said, extending a gloved hand through the bars.

Todd stared at the hand, thin like its owner, with pointed fingertips that resembled claws. "Wh-wha..H-how?..."

Nny shrugged. "Reverend Meat was getting on my case again." he explained. "So I went for a walk. Happened to pass by here." A terrifying grin spread further across his face. "Good times...I remember when I was in the sleep study here. Well?" he asked, suddenly confused. "Aren't you going to shake my hand? Say hello back? You used to be such a polite little Squee..."

Todd, after a long hesitation, reached up and shook the frail hand. "Todd." he mumbled.

"Mm? What was that?"

"My name's Todd." he repeated.

Nny nodded emphathetically. "Uh-huh. And my name's Johnny. But people call me Nny, and I call _you_ Squee. Oh. They rhyme." he chuckled delightedly. "Squee, Nny, Squee, Nny..."

"I'm-" Todd tried again.

"-Squee." Nny interrupted again, suddenly serious. "You are Squee. By the by, where's your little friend, Squee?"

Todd decided that it was a waste of time to even bother trying to correct him, and gestured over his shoulder. "Schmee? He's in there."

"I'm right here," Schmee piped up from beside Todd.

Todd glanced down at the bear and picked it up, looking sideways at the boy. "Oh. He's here, then."

Nny stood, reminding Todd of some kind of cricket the way his legs moved, and clasped his hands together. "How wonderful! We can all be together again! What fun! I'll go get the paperwork."

He leaned down and ruffled Todd's hair affectionately through the bars. "You just wait right here, Squee. I'll get you out of here."

And with that, he was gone, running towards the front office, all spindly legs and arms.

Todd looked at Schmee suspiciously. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Schmee shrugged, grinning. "Maybe." he replied nonchalantly.

_**A/N: Try the stew…eez delishuuss….**_


	5. Todd and the Crazy Neighbor Man

Todd slunk back down under the window and blinked. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I'm getting out," he murmured to himself, savoring the very taste of the words.

Schmee laughed. "So you are!"

"Out, Schmee. Out. Away. Far away. Not here anymore," he continued, feeling something swelling inside his chest. Was it fear? Excitement? Joy? He didn't know.

On a sudden impulse, he stood up and held Schmee's bear-body up to the light. A real smile crossed his face and he felt like he was about to cry, but in a good way.

"Schmee!" he exclaimed. "We're _leaving_!" He hugged the bear tight, cradling its head in his hand. "We're free. Finally."

Schmee nodded. "Yes, Todd. Free," he repeated.

"Free..." Todd whispered. He began to laugh. "No more! No more pudding! No more Sound! Do you hear me, Sound?" he shrieked at the door. "You can't scare _me_ anymore! Hahaha! Oh, Schmee! I feel...I feel..."

"It's invigorating, no?" Nny suddenly piped up from the door. Todd sobered at once, as though his very prescence was like a dampening cloud. Nny was leaning against the doorframe, his gangly arms crossed over his chest and a small smile across his face. Close up, Todd could tell that he was now almost as tall as Nny. "Freedom."

"Oh. Hello, Nny," Todd said carefully, lowering his arms. "I was just-"

"-Enjoying life. Yes, how wonderful for you." Nny interrupted, his smile stretching. "Although I think you should celebrate later, little Squee."

Todd frowned, confused. "Why? Did you get the paperwork?"

Nny waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, yes. I did. But it got...soggy. So I'm afraid this will be a break-out instead of a check-out."

"S-..soggy?" Todd repeated.

"Mm." Nny nodded and rubbed the back of his hand.

Todd realized that he wasn't wearing his gloves anymore. A trickle of fear went down his back and straight to his stomach and his eyes widened.

"Y'know, Squee," Nny mused, as nonchalantly as though he was simply making polite conversation in a coffee shop, "There are words that shouldn't be used. Ever. Ones that don't make a whole lot of sense."

He steepled his fingers and looked to the side, his face suddenly dropped from cheerful to uncaring to downright dangerous. "Like 'wacky'," he muttered. "I hate that word."

"'Wacky'?" Todd repeated again. "Why-"

"It's just an awful word, Squee," Nny replied, sighing deeply. "Really. A terrible word. The receptionist seemed to like it, though. A lot. In fact, I'm afraid I might have...well...commited a few discrepancies."

Todd didn't dare speak, his eyes so wide, they felt like they were about to pop out of his skull. He clutched at Schmee and took a small step back.

"Do you like that word? Wacky?" Nny continued his musings, glancing at Todd and nodded sympathetically when he was answered with a ferverent shake of the head. "You understand, then. Let's go, Squee. We can't use the front door because there's a pile-up," he tilted his head sideways and mumbled to himself. "Stupid bastards thought they could escape."

Todd exchanged looks with Schmee. Should he leave with Nny? Or stay here and call for help again? Schmee looked at him blankly.

"I don't want to go back, Schmee," Todd whispered finally. "I can't. Besides, he didn't hurt me before, right? He won't this time, either."

"I don't know, Todd. It's your choice, I guess. I'm just your trauma-sponge." Schmee shrugged and spread his hands.

"Discussing matters with your friend, Squee?" Nny asked, peeling himself off the doorway and gesturing down the hall. "What does he say? Make it quick, before the cops get here. I can't get caught, but I don't know about you."

Todd closed his eyes and took a breath, holding Schmee tightly. "Okay, Nny." he said, finally. "Schmee, let's go."

The boy nodded and suddenly disappeared. When Todd opened his eyes, Nny was already gone, walking down the hallway.

"N-n-ny?" Todd exclaimed, poking his head out the door. "Wh-where-"

"To the left," was the answer. "Watch your step! There's trash all over the floor." The last bit was almost sung in a manner that chilled Todd to the bone. But, he'd made his decision, and he was determined not to go back on it.

He took his first step out of his room and held his breath. Freedom, he thought. Free. He began running down the hallway, trying to catch up to Nny, and avoiding looking down. Nny's boots clack-clacked and the echoes made it sound like there were dozens of him, while Todd's boots made splashing sounds.

_Is there water on the floor?_ he wondered. He ran around a corner, and was going to look when he almost ran straight into Nny. He'd been standing very still in the midle of the hall, his arms crossed.

"You're slow," he said. "But you've caught up pretty quickly."

He smiled and reached forward to ruffle Todd's hair for the second time since they'd been reunited. "You're fast, Squee."

"Uhm...Nny?" Todd asked uncomfortably, as Nny had turned around and begun walking down the narrow hallway.

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"What...what's on the floor? I don't want to look."

Nny stopped, and turned his head over his shoulder. His eyes had that dangerous look in them again, and a manic smile broke his face in half.

"I told you." he replied, his voice soft and crooning. "It's trash."

With that, he turned back around and kept walking.

Todd stared at him for a moment, then took a breath and looked down. His eyes almost bugged out of his head again and he resisted the urge to scream. It wasn't water under his feet; it was blood.

And littered all over the ground were human body parts and scraps of fabric.

_'Trash'._ Nny's voice echoed in Todd's head. He looked away and held Schmee closer.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Schmee," he murmured fearfully.

_**A/N: Is sooo much fun to be Nny. enjoying this waaay too much.**_


	6. Todd and the Sweet Smell of Freedom

As they walked out into the open air, Nny took a deep breath through his nose and flung his arms out wide, his face cracked into a hug smile.

"Here we are, Squee!" he exclaimed delightedly. "Back into uncivilization, back amongst the filth we're forced to call our 'peers'. Isn't it lovely?" he asked, folding his hands together and glancing sideways at the other boy.

Todd stared at him and gulped. "Y-yeah. Lovely." he muttered. "Schmee...I don't-" he began to whisper, when Nny suddenly materialized right by his side, throwing an arm around his bony shoulders.

"Take a deep breath, little Squee," he commanded. "Can't you just _smell_ the hideous populace? Isn't it wonderful to be out of that clean, warm cell that once separated you from the rest of this deformed world?"

"He's loony." Schmee commented flatly from the other side of Todd.

"I know, Schmee. I was going to ask you if you knew how to...to...I dunno. Lose him or something." Todd whispered to the bear.

Nny cocked his head and looked at Todd, still grinning ear to ear. "Mm? What was that, Squee?"

Todd jumped. "Uh, nothing. It is..nice. Nice to be free." He scrambled for an answer that he hoped _wouldn't_ end him up in the cemetery any time soon.

Nny nodded sadly, as though Todd were under the spell of some kind of illusion that only he could see the folly of. "Ah, yes." he murmured, releasing the terrified boy from his grip and stalking a few feet away. "'Freedom'. That's what you would like to call it, wouldn't you? To see the silver lining. Me, I've only ever seen the _scum_ that resides here. Oh, once in a while, I'd pretend that this place isn't totally hopeless. That there may be people out there who _understand_, who break the sad, pathetic mold." he sighed deeply.

Todd looked from side to side, to see if there was anyone he could call out to for help, or maybe just an opening where he could run away.

"There are two flaws with that plan, Todd." Schmee began, his arms crossed around his chest and his free hand holding up two fingers. "One, anyone you call out to, he'll kill. You know that. Two, look at his legs. If you tried to run away, he'd grab you in two seconds flat. I'd make a bet that he's been running around a lot longer than you have. Face it, Todd. You're stuck with him."

"Come, Squee! Enough reminiscing!" Nny clapped his hands together. "Let me show you where I live. I have an extra room, if you're interested."

Todd exchanged glances with Schmee, then looked back at Nny. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. He didn't even know if the people he used to know were still alive anymore. For all he knew, they could all be dead somewhere.

Finally, he made up his mind. Nny hadn't killed him yet, and besides, what did he have to live for if he ever snapped? No, this would be the only option.

"Okay, Nny. Let's go." he said quietly. He held Schmee tighter and the boy-body vanished. "C'mon, Schmee. We're going to be staying at Nny's house for a while."

Nny smiled and waved a thin arm in the direction of an old street. "This way," he sing-songed.

"I can't believe it," Schmee's voice said dryly. "In the house of the beast, hm? Or would you prefer the 'belly of the insane psychopath'?"

Todd shook his head. "Don't think like that, Schmee," he whispered. "After all, he's all we have now."

Now that was a truly frightening thought, Todd realized. That this gangly, thin, tall, possibly completely crazy guy who bore a striking resemblance to Jack from_ The Nightmare Before Christmas _was probably the only person left to take care of him. The only tie he had to the life he once had. He shuddered and held the bear even tighter.

_**A/N: This is actually where I stopped writing Todd. I dunno, it just kind've…whooshed. Y'know? Yeah. Poetic moments, zero. Laziness, thirty-three.**_


End file.
